1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for reproducing fine art on heat transfers that are applied to clothing and other items, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for producing heat transfers having improved qualities, such as photographic quality images with lifelike eyes and a three-dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional transfer technologies typically use one of three processes. The first process is the spot color or block color process, in which each actual color in the artwork is printed. This process generally is not cost-effective due to the number of ink colors required and has a number of disadvantages. Resolution is low, only a limited number of colors are available, and there is a limited ability to achieve gradations in color. Also, half-tones cannot be used, but rather only solid blocks of color. This process is suitable only for simple designs.
The second process is the clear carrier or Trans-Art process. The clear carrier process uses a clear carrier layer and translucent inks. The inks used with the clear carrier process are the four-color or CMYK ink palettes. Colored inks are applied to the carrier layer in the following order: 1. red, 2. black, 3. blue, and 4. yellow. A white highlight layer is then applied.
The third process creates opaque transfers using half-tones. These opaque transfers have low resolution, low color values, and poor color reproduction.
Recent direct printing technologies include use of unlimited color pallettes. Software is available for use by direct printers that allows printing of high-resolution, full-color, photographic images. The software scans in an image, selects ink colors from a library, and prepares color separations that show which portions of a screen will have a particular color applied to them and which will not.
Direct printers generally apply a solid white base layer first, then up to eight translucent colors, generally in the following order: red, blue, purple, gold, green, turquoise, gray, brown, white (highlight), and Black. Commercial software is available to assist direct printers in obtaining color separations and color densities from scanned-in artwork.
Direct printing technology is not suitable for printing transfers. Transfers are printed in reverse color order so that the correct image appears on the substrate to which to transfer is applied. Transfers also must be printed so the desired arrangement of colors appears at the ink split rather than the upper surface of the transfer sheet.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method for making heat transfers with opaque inks which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.